Cigarettes and Confessions
by hottelk
Summary: "And that scares me. Makes me doubt. Stops me from trying. Breaks me down at the end of it all, because of what's written in the stars." FoxXFara one-shot, could be part of a bigger project later. Inspired in part by cover image by vixyvargas on deviantart.


**Cigarettes and Confessions**

Corneria City; Corneria. Winter phase. Lunar cycle.

The Cornerian Military Academy Ball is a noble tradition dating back to before even General G. T. Pepper had attended as a cadet. It was an opportunity for fellowship and showmanship among the numerous cadets and officers, providing a stage for prodigies to distinguish themselves. Rarer still was the combined presence of all the military factions in one room. The dark blue uniforms denoting the ground Army could now be found mingling with the lighter blue straight-jackets of the space-faring Navy. Speckled throughout this sea of bodies, however, were cadets dressed in their best suits and ballgowns. These brave men and women were members of the Cornerian Aviation Corps., the crown jewel of the Academy, and permitted to wear their evening best rather than the oil-stained jumpsuits that served as their uniforms.

Outside the golden comradery of the ballroom, a lone vulpine stood on the balcony overlooking the main landing grid. It was where he had often waited for his father to return from missions, although that had ended some time ago. He remembered the joy of seeing his father's craft land just meters away, knowing that he could cherish his company once more before he left again. Now, snow covered the spot where his father would land. It had for the past few winters.

Breathing in the frigid air, Foxworth James McCloud reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a hand-rolled cigarette. Tobacco wasn't contraband at the Academy, but it also wasn't permitted near the landing grid. Not that it mattered. As Fox stood there in his father's white wedding tuxedo, watching the snow covering the landing spot like dirt covers a grave, he hardly cared if his smoking interfered with the radar a little bit. That radar had refused Fox the airship I.D. he had been waiting on for years.

Sighing, Fox knew he would be missed soon. _I'll brace myself with this cigarette,_ he mused, _and then go back in there_. He put the cigarette in his mouth and reached for his lighter.

"Never thought I'd see a McCloud light up a death stick."

Fox froze at the sound of Fara's voice. Glancing over at her, he lit the cigarette anyway, closing his eyes into a long drag. He exhaled softly, his smoky breath dissolving into the snow flurries.

"I know you only smoke when you're stressed or nervous."

Fox continued to smoke in silence.

"Well, which one is it?"

Fox turned his tired eyes upon the beautiful vixen. He knew he would answer eventually, if only to keep her in his presence. No one talks to a wall forever.

"It's both," he sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing new."

Fara Phoenix nearly rolled her eyes out of exasperation. How could he not see? There wasn't anyone else standing on the frozen balcony, indulging his brooding while trying to console him. Stubborn, just like a McCloud.

"Fox, I'm only trying to help. I'm out here freezing because I care about you."

"That's just the thing!" he exclaimed, flinging the cigarette off the balcony. He continued angrily.

"I care for you too, Fara, more than you'll ever know. And that scares me. Makes me doubt. Stops me from trying. Breaks me down at the end of it all, because of what's written in the stars."

Fox gestured up at the sky with a mixture of pain and anger. He took a few deep breaths and steeled himself.

"I can't get close to anyone. I'll lose them."

Fox lowered his head and turned away from a stunned Fara. Trying to regain some composure, he crossed his arms over the balcony railing, displacing the snow that was beginning to build up. He hadn't expected to have an outburst like that.

"Who says you'll lose me?"

Fox slumped his shoulders in defeat. How could he explain? She knew about his parents; everyone did. It wasn't the easiest thing to understand, even for himself. Fox suddenly wished he hadn't thrown his cigarette. He needed this conversation to end before he had another outburst.

"Well, I suppose I can't lose something I don't have," he said boldly, hoping Fara would just return to the others. Instead, she sauntered up in front of him, raising his chin with a finger.

"What makes you think you don't have me already?" she smirked deviously. Suddenly, her eyes grew serious.

"Don't be afraid, Fox. I don't care what's written in your stars. Take me now, and I'll never leave your side."

Fox could feel it. They were going in for the kiss. Against all his better judgement, he didn't pull away. Maybe Fara could help him out of this. Maybe he needed to be closer to her than ever…

"Ugh!" Fara exclaimed, pulling away. "Sorry, it's your breath. That cigarette..."

"Oh. Well, at least I don't think I'll be needing any more of those," he laughed nervously.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, attempting to resume the mood.

Fara had that glint in her eye again.

"Grab a breath mint and you can see me tonight."

* * *

Author's Note

Hi all, first fic here.

I don't like preliminary author's notes, so I put them at the end. Like this one.

Anyway, this is something that just sort-of happened late at night, and I decided to upload it early the next day (I'm pretty sure it was at like four in the morning or something). I think the dialogue is a little shoddy, but I like the overall idea of everything enough to keep it for a while. If I feel like breaking out this big project I've got stewing in my brain then I'll revise this and find a way to implement it. For now, though, it's just a happy one-shot.

Not enough Fox and Fara on this website for my taste. Always been a fan of Krystal, but Fara could use some spotlight too.

Please leave a review if that's the sort of thing you do. I'm always happy to get feedback, and I could use the motivation to write more.

I guess that's about it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
